Waveguides provide paths for transmitting electromagnetic energy between devices or locations. A waveguide may comprise a hollow tube of metal that guides the electromagnetic energy along a path, for example. Waveguides may also comprise other materials or have other forms according to the wavelength or frequency of the electromagnetic energy. Often, signals modulated on the electromagnetic energy convey information or data along the path of the waveguide.
In many circumstances or applications, two sections or pieces of waveguide are coupled or connected to one another using conventional technologies that exhibit shortcomings. In one such conventional connector technology, a first and a second section of waveguide each has a flange at its adjoining end face. That is, a first and a second flange face one another to provide a contact surface between the two waveguides sections. Screws, typically a set of four screws, passing through the adjoining flanges hold the flanges together. The first flange generally comprises four unthreaded holes drilled there through, wherein the holes run perpendicular to the plane of the first flange and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the first waveguide. The second flange has four aligned holes that are threaded to accept the screws. That is, the second flange has four tapped holes that are located according to the four unthreaded holes of the first flange. The screws are seated in the untapped holes, passing through the first flange, and are fastened into the threads of the second flange. Thus, the screws run through the first flange and engage the threads of the second flange to hold the flanges, and therefore the waveguides, together. In other words, screws that hold the flanges together are conventionally disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the waveguides and perpendicular to the plane of the flanges.
One problem with this conventional connector technology is that the locations of the screws in the flanges generally fixes the relative rotational positions of the waveguides. That is, the technology does not readily accommodate rotating one waveguide section with respect to the other waveguide section during assembly. Another shortcoming of this conventional technology is that the orientation of the screws typically restricts access for loosening and tightening the screws. When the waveguides are components of a compact system, such as a communication satellite with cramped working area, an assembler may struggle to properly orient a tool, such as wrench or a screwdriver, to turn the screws.
To address these representative deficiencies in the art, what is needed is an improved capability for mating, connecting, or coupling waveguide sections. Another need exists for a waveguide connector technology that facilitates rotating one waveguide relative to the other waveguide during assembly. A further need exists for a waveguide connector that couples one waveguide to another waveguide using threaded fasteners that are oriented to provide accessibility to assembly personnel and their tools. A capability addressing one or more of these needs would provide a more reliable, flexible, efficient, or compact connection between waveguide sections.